This invention relates to a sensor which may be used over an extended period of time in a fluid to indicate the pH and the oxidation-reduction potential (ORP) of the fluid.
More particularly, this invention relates to a sensor which can remain in water for an extended period of time to continuously indicate the pH and the oxidation-reduction potential (ORP) of the water.
More particularly, this invention relates to a sensor which can be immersed in swimming pools, or other bodies of water which contain chlorine, for an extended period of time to continuously indicate the pH and chlorine content of the water.